


A Window to the Past

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canonical Character Death, Death, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, Inspired by Music, John Williams - Freeform, Loss, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by John Williams' song "A Window to the Past" from the Prisoner of Azkaban soundtrack, these are the untold lyrics to the song! A melodic poem, if you will.</p><p>Oh how I long to see at last<br/>Through a window to the past<br/>To the parents I barely know<br/>The parents that I had lost twelve long years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Window to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in summer 2004. I listened to "A Window to the Past" a lot since it was my favorite song from the soundtrack, and came up with these lyrics! "A Window to the Past" is the song that plays when Harry and Remus are on the bridge in the film. The lyrics fit directly with the melody of the song when you listen to it. It's not really supposed to be sung, just words that you would feel in your heart. Generally, the first two verses and the last are Harry's point of view, the third to last verse is inspired by Sirius' point of view, and everything else is supposed to be Lupin. You can also just read this as a poem, but I think it sounds better with the music!

Oh how I long to see at last  
Through a window to the past  
To the parents I barely know  
The parents that I had lost twelve long years ago

It's all his fault that they are dead  
Never know what they'd have said  
I would never have to to have known  
What it is like when you're living all alone

Your mother, so kind was she  
Saw what one might never see  
Their inner beauty lying within  
Though it may seem so completely hidden from them

And when nobody else was there  
For me she would always care  
So much magic in what she would say  
It made one look forward to another day

But then James on the other hand  
Had much trouble he would plan  
All the pranks and mischief he'd do  
Seems passed onto you

What made me really realize  
You was your mother's eyes

And you are truly not apart  
You can find them in your heart  
That is where they always will last  
Yes that is your window into the past

It really is starting to show  
You're more like them than you know

When I want them there with me  
I can always go and see  
Through my window to the past


End file.
